Jusenkyo Confusion
by Insane Puppy
Summary: An InuyashaYu Yu HakushoRanma 12 crossover. Inuyasha falls into a spring in Jusenkyo and it causes a lot of chaos when Kagome gets back from her time and doesn't believe the story. How did the YYH gang get to the past? Who is the mysterious figure Kago
1. Chapter 1

Jusenkyo Confusion

Chapter 1:

"It's nice to have a chance to relax rather than chasing demons all the time, as well as listening to Inuyasha always arguing and fighting with people," Kagome comments to herself. She had come back to her time for a bit, partly to see her family and friends, and partly to avoid Inuyasha's most recent argument. They had met some odd people, who, like her, had come from modern-day Japan. These people, though, were different.

One was quite short and wore an awful lot of black. Another one was just as stubborn as Inuyasha and wore all green, while a third person wore a lot of red and had long red hair. The other person had orange hair and wore all blue, reminding Kagome of the school uniform. Kagome remembers hearing a few names mentioned before she said she was going home and walked off. The short one was called Hiei, if her memory served correctly, and the stubborn one had been called Yusuke. She remembered hearing the guy in red called Kurama, and the other person, Kuwabara. Of course, not long after they came, a fight broke out. "Typical," Kagome mutters to herself and plops down on her bed.

Just as she begins to get comfortable, a voice comes from downstairs. "Kagome, lunch is ready, come down!" It was her mother calling her, so she walked downstairs, where her brother immediately began interrogating her about why she came home.

"Did you get in a fight with Inuyasha?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"No, he got in a pointless fight with someone else and I decided I'd rather come back than watch it," was Kagome's slightly irritated response. "What, I can't just come home because I feel like it any more?" she adds, then begins to eat her food. "This is delicious, mom," she says, deliberately changing the subject before her brother could respond.

"Is that all you got?" Inuyasha comments to his opponent, preparing to unleash the windscar and finish this fight. _Why did I even get into a fight in the first place?_ He wonders in his mind. Then he remembers how this other person, Yusuke, had said he looked weak.

"You must really be underestimating me if you think that's my best!" came a reply from Yusuke, as he prepared to use his spirit gun, not even paying attention to the winds swirling around the raised sword. "Spirit gun!" he yells, firing the blast of energy from his finger. Inuyasha quickly blocks with his sword, but the blast was too big and he was hit by part of it. Once more he prepared to use the windscar, but managed to unleash it before the spirit gun powered up this time. Yusuke is hit by the attack and knocked to the ground, but not defeated.

"This fighting is getting us nowhere," came Kurama's slightly irritated voice. "We still don't know exactly where we are, and getting yourself killed or seriously injured will not help us in the least," he adds.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yells agitatedly at Kurama. "This is our fight, so keep out of it!" He adds, annoyed, and runs at Yusuke with his sword. He comes to a sudden halt, surprised by the thorn-covered whip just in front of him. He notices that it is Kurama holding the odd whip. "I told you, stay out of the fight!"

"This is getting all of us nowhere," came Kurama's response. "We would be better off-" he stops in mid-sentence, being interrupted by Hiei.

"Just leave them alone and let them fight, Kurama," Hiei says, speaking for the first time since they bumped into Inuyasha and the others. "He's held his own against much stronger demons than this guy, there's no need to try to knock sense into the two most stubborn people on this planet," he adds, sitting down under a tree.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growls at Hiei, now annoyed with all four of these people. While he's distracted Yusuke manages another spirit gun, knocking Inuyasha off his feet.

"Like I said, you don't know how strong I am," Yusuke says, standing up with some difficulty caused by the injuries from the windscar. As he speaks, there's a thud as the Tetsusaiga, which flew from Inuyasha's grasp, hits a tree and buries its point in the trunk, where it transforms back to its original form.

"That was a cheap shot!" Inuyasha yells mad.

"Knock this off, both of you," Kurama says, his rose whip making a whoosh sound as it knocks the sword from the trunk to the ground, a good distance from Inuyasha. "This is a complete waste of time and I'm not in the mood to watch a pointless fight all day," he says, once more making his point. He then turns and begins to walk off, Hiei following him.

"Are you coming, idiot?" he says, obviously referring to Kuwabara. Kuwabara glares at Hiei, but follows after.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Yusuke yells, following them as fast as he can while injured.

"You can't just run off in the middle of a fight, coward!" Inuyasha yells, then runs after. The rest of the group follows silently, watching as Inuyasha runs after the four who have no clue where they are headed.

Kagome had finished eating and taken a hot bath, and is now wearing shorts and a T-shirt. She bounces slightly as she hits her bed, having jumped onto it. "It's nice to be back in my own bed, even if it's just for a short nap," she mutters before falling asleep. She has weird dreams about the people she knows from the feudal era changing into animals, switching genders, and things like that, but she stays asleep, nevertheless.

Inuyasha continues chasing his opponent through Japan, and, without him knowing, into China. They eventually come upon the many springs of Jusenkyo, completely ignoring the guide attempting to warn them of the curse. Inuyasha slips on one of the poles while following the four across and falls into a spring. For a few minutes there is no sign of him emerging, then he suddenly jumps out, bringing a bunch of water with him, and landing on the ground. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he asks, confused and annoyed at the same time. He notices a difference when he speaks, and figures the spring did something to him.

Kagome yawns, having just woken up from her nap. With one glance at the clock she realizes how long she slept. She stuffs her backpack with anything she might need and yells to her mom that's she's going back to the feudal era, and the next minute she's traveling through the well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ranma 1/2 characters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jusenkyo Confusion

Chapter 2

Standing at a height about a head shorter than before, and having a higher voice than before, Inuyasha realizes the truth. The spring had turned him into a girl. "What happened to me?" she yells angrily. She trips over the cuffs of her pants since they are now too long for her and falls forward. "I hate being a girl already!" she complains, standing up. Shippo bursts out laughing at Inuyasha's gender change, and winds up with a rather large bump on his head.

"Ouch!" he yelps, then begins to wish that Kagome were there to sit Inuyasha for that. "That wasn't nice!" he yells at Inuyasha, reminding himself to tell Kagome when she comes back. "Shouldn't you have stayed closer to the well until Kagome comes back, Inuyasha?" he questions, trying to ignore the pain in his head.

"Fe," was Inuyasha's only response, even though she knew Shippo was right. "It's her own fault for going off like that," she finally decides to add.

"Maybe she didn't feel watching you fight with someone pointlessly!" Shippo points out. "I know if there were somewhere I could go to get away from you I wouldn't be here right-" Shippo cuts off there to yell, "Ouch!" when Inuyasha hit him once more. "Don't hit me!" he says in a whining voice. "I didn't do anything!"

"So?" Inuyasha says, opening her fist. "Who says I need a good reason to hit you?"

"Do you pick fights with everyone, or is this just a coincidence?" Hiei says to Inuyasha in a bored tone.

"Why is everyone pestering me today?" Inuyasha almost yells, getting frustrated with everyone. "What did I do to get everyone acting like this towards me?" she growls.

"You're just being paranoid. One person you picked a fight with, and me, I'm just tired of you hitting me on the head," Shippo replies to Inuyasha's question.

"Where did you guys come from, any ways?" Inuyasha says, ignoring Shippo's comment and turning to the four. "It's obvious you aren't from this era," she adds.

"We're from Tokyo, Japan," Kurama responds calmly. "As to how we got here, I'm clueless," he adds before Inuyasha can ask.

Kagome walks through Japan alone, wondering where Inuyasha and the others got. _I'm positive they were around here_. She thinks to herself. She continues to walk, looking around. She sees a slight movement in a bush, what looks like a human. She goes over, but no one is there. She picks a random direction and starts walking in it, hoping to find the others.

"Now-" Inuyasha begins to speak, but she once more trips over the cuff of her pants and falls to the ground. "I'm getting tired of this!" she yells angrily. "How do I become a boy again?" she asks in a rather loud voice. "I'm tired of being a girl!"

"And what's wrong with being a girl, Inuyasha?" Sango asks, glaring at her.

"Being a boy is much better!" Inuyasha yells at her.

"Why do you argue with everyone, Inuyasha," Shippo asks while protecting his head.

"I don't!" Inuyasha yells at Shippo.

"See? You're starting an- Ouch!" Shippo sits on the ground with a third large bump on his head. "Quit hitting me, Inuyasha!"

"I can hit whoever I want!" Inuyasha's slightly higher voice growls. "And I don't have to listen to little brats," she adds, folding her arms inside his too long sleeves.

Kagome had gone back to walking; pretending she never saw that human-like shadow move by the bush. Trying to push the thought to the back of her head she crosses from Japan to China without realizing it. Quite soon she is caught back up with the others. "Who is she?" were the first words out of Kagome's mouth at the site of Inuyasha as a girl.

"I'm Inuyasha!" Inuyasha says in an annoyed tone of voice. _Why doesn't she recognize me?_ He wonders.

"No, Inuyasha's a boy and he's a head taller than you! Don't try to trick me!" Kagome yells. "I get it!" she suddenly says. "This must be a trap!" she says. "A poor one at that," she adds the starts off before she can fall into the "trap." "How dare that girl try to trick me! Like I would believe she was Inuyasha," Kagome mutters to herself, walking back the way she came. Once more she sees the human-like shadow and goes over where she saw it, and once more nothing is there. "This is getting annoying," she mutters, continuing on.

* * *

Author's note: I will tell how the Yu Yu Hakusho characters got to the feudal era in a later chapter. I thank Nekoyasha09 for pointing out that I didn't include any info that could tell how they got there.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ranma 1/2 characters. 


End file.
